Permanent magnet synchronous machines (PMSM) enable electrical generators to directly couple to turbines or flywheels without a gearbox. Direct interfacing without the gearbox requires converters interfacing with the turbines or flywheels to operate at comparatively high fundamental frequency. Present motor drives with converters such as Integrated Gate-Communicated Thyristor (IGCT) or Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) do not allow for efficient interfacing with high speed and high voltage PMSM. Thus, there is a need for a power electronic device and method operating efficiently with high fundamental frequency of PMSM. The invention is directed to these and other important needs.